There are many types of nutrition bars and other “snack” bars available on the market, and many consumers use such products as a convenient food source. For example, grain based bars such as granola bars are easy to carry and provide a healthy, good tasting food that is consumed by active people such as hikers and athletes, and by everybody else. Because grain-based nutrition bars are convenient and healthy, they have become a very popular product.
One type of bar that has become popular in the recent years is commonly called an “energy bar” or “performance bar.” These products are typically especially formulated for use by active individuals such as athletes, and include ingredients that are intended to boost athletic performance, endurance, etc. Such energy bars provide an easy way for athletes to consume foods that are especially formulated to improve performance.
Similarly, many individuals use amino acid supplements as dietary supplements or as directed by health professionals. Active individuals such as athletes often consume amino acid supplements, which typically are provided in the form of capsules or tablets, in order to obtain improved results in sporting events.
Although some energy bars are formulated to incorporate elevated levels of protein, there is an ongoing need for foods that are formulated to provide specialized nutritional requirements.